ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
MediaCorp Central
MediaCorp Central was an English and Tamil language Television channel in Singapore. It had a combination of 3 distinct programming belts, Kids Central for children, Vasantham Central for the Indian community in Singapore and Arts Central for broadcast of Arts television programs. Previously, Indian programming was broadcast together with Malay programming on Prime 12 while Premiere 12 consists of Arts, Documentary and Children's programming. The channel became defunct on 20 October 2008 when Vasantham Central was relaunched as a standalone channel MediaCorp Vasantham; Arts Central and Kids Central were merged and relaunched as MediaCorp okto which eternally has children's, arts and sports programming. History *1 September 1995 – Channel 8 began 24-hour transmission and Tamil programmes, previously aired on Channel 8, was separated from Channel 8 to form Premiere 12, which later included Kids and Arts programmes and was renamed to become Central, on 30 January 2000. Central had 3 program belts: # Kids Central – a children's television channel with enriching educational & animation programming. # Vasantham Central – a Tamil language channel. # Arts Central – a channel that showcases art, cultural and largely foreign award-winning productions and incorporated a significant amount of niche programming, making the channel rather distinctive compared to the others. *20 October 2008 – Central was restructured. The program belt of Vasantham Central was extended to form the new Vasantham, a full-fledged Indian Channel to provide better television programmes to the Indian community of Singapore, as announced on 1 January 2008 when the Parliament of Singapore decided to expand the Tamil language Vasantham Central into a standalone Tamil language channel. This leaves behind Kids Central and Arts Central, the other two program belts of Central remained and Central was renamed OKTO since then. Vasantham took over the frequency of the Central and OKTO took over the frequency of Channel I, a channel which went defunct since 1 January 2005. Opening and Closing times Startup Central starts up at 9:00 am (weekday), 8:00 am (weekend). The national anthem was played and stations ident. The first programme of the day would be broadcast there after. Closedown Central closes down at 12:00 midnight. The last programme will be broadcast and the stations ident and national anthem are played. Transmission hours Transmission hours are from 9:00 am (weekday}, 8:00 am (weekend) to 12:00 midnight in daily a day and public holidays from 9:00 am (weekday}, 8:00 am (weekend) to 12:00 midnight under same time daily it plays the national anthem. TV Tuner Frequency 495.000 MHz Kids Central Kids Central was Singapore's most-watched children's channel. Its programmes aim to bring fun television entertainment to children aged 4 to 12 years, as well as appeal to people's inner children. Kids Central airs both local and international kids programmes. Some of the international programmes were bought over from other channels, such as Disney Channel Asia. By providing kids programming for 9.5 hours every weekday, 6 hours every Saturday and 5 hours every Sunday, Kids Central received the highest commitment among all free-to-air children's channels in Singapore. It featured shows such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Barney & Friends. Transmission hours Weekdays 9:00 am – 6:30 pm Weekends 8:00 am – 4:00 pm (Saturday) 8:00 am – 1:00pm (Sunday) Children's shows Final programming *''The Amitie Show'' *''The Arle Show'' *''Boohbah'' *''Hippo And Friends'' *''Hi-5'' *''Lazytown'' *''Rugrats'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Bigfoot Presents: Meteor & the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Dinosapien'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Katie & Orbie'' *''The Latest Buzz'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *[[¡Mucha Lucha!|''¡Mucha Lucha!]] *[[Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl]]'' Part 1'' *''Power Rangers: Mystic Force'' *''Pretty Cure'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''The Ringo Show'' *''Sesame Street'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Teletubbies'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Total Drama'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Tricky TV'' Former programming *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Yoko Jakamoko Toto'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''LabRatz'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Winx Club'' *''The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *[[Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] *[[Astro Boy (2003 TV series)|''Astro Boy]] *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sonic X'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''The Transformers'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Pingu'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''Between the Lions'' *''Lassie'' *''George Shrinks'' *[[Go, Diego, Go!|''Go, Diego, Go!]] *[[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]] *''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' *''Chouseishin Gransazer'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Blues Clues'' *''Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Little Bill'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''CatDog'' *''Knights-A-Lot'' *''Masked Rider 555'' *''Noah's Island'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *[[Hey Arnold!|''Hey Arnold!]] *Cops & Robots: The Series'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Steven Universe: The Adventures of Crystal Gems'' *''Max & Ruby'' *[[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]] *[[Code Lyoko|''Code Lyoko]] *''The Tick: The Animated Series'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Winx Club'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Justice League'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Gundam Seed Destiny'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Dark Knights'' *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Robotboy'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Yin Yang Yo'' *''31 Minutes'' *''Pucca'' *''Ryukendo'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *[[What's New, Scooby-Doo?|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?]] Original Productions *[[Sketch (TV series)|''Sketch]] *''Robbie and the Book of Tales'' *''Groom my Room'' *''Moon Face'' *''Magic Garden'' *''We are R.E.M''/R.E.M:The Next Generation *''Schoolhouse Rockz'' *''Wushu Warriors'' *''Jobs for Juniors'' *''Record Breakers: Singapore Edition'' *''The Tales of Alex and Weero'' *''The Big Q'' *''Ubin Boy'' *''Whizzes of the Void Deck'' *''Bring Your Toothbrush'' *''Kids United'' *''Double Chin'' *''Art Factory'' *''Einstein's Tingkat'' *''The Adventures of Super Einstein'' *''Hobby TV'' *''Looking for Natheniel'' *''Sports On'' *''Little Coach'' *[[Why didn't I think of That?|''Why didn't I think of That?]] *[[Science Guy P.I.|''Science Guy P.I.]] *[[Trick And Treats!|''Trick And Treats!]] *[[Oli's Wild Adventures|''Oli's Wild Adventures]] *''Watch Eat'' Vasantham Central Vasantham Central (The Season "Spring") Central catered to the Tamil community in Singapore, providing them with Indian dramas, variety, news, information and entertainment programmes. The station offers many hours of programming on weekdays and on weekends, with approximately 25% local programming. With the strategic goal of nurturing Vasantham Central into a global brand name, the programmes had attained regional and international acclaim in recent years. Ie. The Children's Day Telemovie Special, Matchstick was awarded the Certificate of Distinction at the New York Festivals this year. The channel was determined to build a perennial link with the Indian community by conducting acting workshops, training and ground events like Mother's Day celebrations in Tekka Mall. Showcasing the best in local and international talents, Vasantham Central's programming permeated a wide spectrum of genres and appealed to the mass Indian market. Transmission Hours Weekdays 6:30 pm – 9:00 pm Weekends 4:00 pm – 1:00 am (Saturday) 1:00 pm – 9:00 pm (Sunday) Programmes News * Vasantham Tamil News – The first run of evening primetime news in Tamil is at 8:30 pm all daily independent runtime a 30-minutes of bulletin coverage news actual report. Movies There are 7 movie slots per week. *'Tamil Silver Screen' – Latest blockbuster Hits from the Kollywood Film Industry. *'Bollywood Masti' – Blockbuster Hits from the Glitz and Glamour of the Bollywood Film Industry. *'Vasantham Box Office' – Evergreen movies of yesteryears from Kollywood. *'Indian Panorama' – Featuring regional movies from India. Includes Telugu, Malayalam, Kannada and Punjabi movies. *'Cinema Express' – Encore movie slot featuring the best of Kollywood movies. *'Vasantham Gold' – Movies from 70's to 80's of Kollywood Film Industry. Arts Central Arts Central positioned itself as an alternative channel for the masses. Reflecting the vibrant and diverse world of arts and culture, Arts Central aimed to stimulate the cultural adrenaline in the masses through magazine programmes, in-depth documentaries, performances, art-house movies, adult animation and short films. Arts Central offered a total of 20 hours of programming per week. In 2007, it revamped its image and introduced a new slogan, Life Begins @ 9. Having forged a strong alliance with the arts community, Arts Central had established itself as the proud supporter of the arts. Arts Central's bold and stimulating programmes not only raised awareness of the arts in Singapore, it also helped promote the local arts scene. This was apparent in our locally produced programme Art Nation. The locally produced programmes had received international recognition for their quality. In 2001, both 'Hanging by the Thread' and 'AlterAsian' received a Finalist status at the New York Festival, and in 2007, the I-Collector series won the Runners-up position in the Asian TV Awards and also showing you the live television broadcasting delayed relay simulcast coverage multi national and international sports event such as : Summer Olympic Games, Winter Olympic Games, Summer Paralympic Games, Winter Paralympic Games, Commonwealth Games, Asian Games, Southeast Asian Games, Asian Youth Games, Youth Olympic Games'. Transmission hours Sunday to Friday 9:00 pm – 12:00 midnight Restructuring Central was restructured. Vasantham Central became Vasantham and Kids Central and Arts Central, the other two program belts of Central remained and Central was renamed OKTO. Vasantham took over the frequency of the Central and Okto took over the frequency of Channel I, a channel which went defunct since 1 January 2005. See also * Okto * MediaCorp Vasantham * SPH MediaWorks Channel i * MediaCorp TV12 Category:Television stations in Singapore Category:Media in Singapore Category:Mediacorp Category:Singaporean television networks